


dress me up (in love)

by Anonymous



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tessa Virtue, aside from the cuddliest girlfriend alive, is a Habitual Clothing Stealer, but her boyfriend doesn't seem to mind. (or 5 times Tessa steals Morgan's clothes and the 1 time she didn't)
Relationships: Tessa Virtue/Morgan Rielly
Comments: 11
Kudos: 69
Collections: Anonymous





	dress me up (in love)

1\. It starts more than two months after they start exclusively dating. She comes down to Toronto for a week as her tour has given all the cast and crew some time off, "I can't be living in a bus for two months with the same people babe," she reasoned as she was planning their tour dates in his kitchen, eating their midnight snacks. (She often jokes that this may be how they will date and treat each other for a while, midnight snacks in their own condos, out of prying eyes and in between tour stops). He doesn't mind, he knows the trials of a busy life of an athlete, after all, and she, is one of the best out there. As he was refilling their glasses, he noticed she was wearing his maple leafs sweater, _so that's where it went to._ He was looking for it two days ago to wear on one of their morning skates and knowing where it is now fills him with some kind of warmth (and he isn't even the one wearing the sweater!) and optimism that what they have, as new as it might be, is something to cherish and look forward to. 

2\. Toronto maybe the place one would least likely want to be in during one of Canada's craziest snow days, coupled with the fact that the city is always teeming with life, full of people rushing to and fro, it would be a surprise if he can get his car out in the snow, drive by Tim's to get coffee, and get to the rink in time. Add to the fact that he is reluctant to get up early when his girlfriend was still sleeping in...wait, why is Tess not in bed? Suddenly, he wakes up even before he's had his first sip of coffee, _I'm pretty sure she slept here, we had some fun activities last night,_ he mused to himself. Checking the bathroom, negative, the kitchen, negative, the living room, negative. He can't help but smirk though when he sees the folded up jeans and blouse on his couch, remembering how their clothes were all over the floor last night and if it's folded up neatly, Tessa has certainly woken up and tidied around here. He was about to go back to the bedroom to call her when the front door opens and enters Tessa, wearing the baggiest joggers and hoodies he's ever seen her wear and carrying several bottles of milk. He looks her up and down, raises his right eyebrow to her outfit, "I was really cold, but we needed milk." 

3\. He is a tidy person, even often preferring to arrange his clothes and things in his hotel room before anything else during away games. He does not take an inventory of his clothing but he knows when something is missing, or in this case, diminished. He keeps his toques in a separate drawer in his closet, he has several ones, some casual, some more dressy that he sometimes pairs with his suits for games. He does not quite know how many there are but he knows some are missing. He knows it's Tessa, he's not going to ask her why but he fervently wonders how she looks in his toques. She's set to arrive back from tour today, he initially wanted to fetch her from the airport but she reasoned that people might notice and they don't want anyone crowding what they have right now so they agreed for her just to be dropped off to his apartment before going back to London the next day. When the door opens later that day, she really is wearing one of his toques, and one of his favorite ones at that. After the first round of welcome-back kisses, he teases her with "I didn't know I let a robber in my own home and she even has the gall to seduce me!". She giggles and cheekily answers, "I only took it because the owner was handsome," before stealing another welcome-back kiss. 

4\. "Traditions are not to be trifled with!", Auston's text message read when he said he can't come to the Raptors game because Tessa is in town. They've been going to the home game when Russell Westbrook is in town for three years now. Him and Auston would purchase court side seats and go in early to watch the warm-ups. He knew Auston was not joking that he was pissed but he can't care at all, not when his girlfriend is in town, clad in nothing but a bralette and his boxers, after many weeks away and will be out of town (and the country and the continent!) in the next week. Tessa's back is currently pressed to his chest while they are watching a movie and he's not even planning to respond but his arms are embracing her and is also seeing the message. "Babe, maybe you should go, I would hate for you to miss tradition", she's been encouraging him to go to which he repeatedly says no to. "We're making new traditions here", he reasons. She laughs, "at least reply to him though", making to stand and give him privacy to talk to his teammate but he has none of it, and pulls her back to his lap by her (his?) boxers. 

5\. He likes his suits, takes the time to go a respectable tailor, get the right fit and style for the appropriate occasions. When RW&Co approached to be an ambassador, even though he has never worn their suits, he said yes immediately when he saw how the men's collection he will be endorsing will have proceeds go to his charity of choice. It's only a bonus when Tessa Virtue is also an endorser of the women's line. He has the privilege of doing monthly pull-outs from their racks and as he was inspecting their new delivery, he notices that one set is missing a coat. _Huh, how could they forget to send a complete set._ He goes to his room to share it to Tessa when he sees the aforementioned coat on none other than, his girlfriend, herself. She's clearly waiting for him, by the looks of things, wearing _hopefully_ nothing except his coat and a pair of heels. He leans on his doorframe, "That", looks at her head-to-toe, "is criminal". "I'm just trying on some clothes", she cheekily answers but he knows this look, the hooded eyes, slight shadow of her cleavage, legs on display. Classic Tessa Virtue when she wants to play. _Oh, let me show her what a good play is._

+1. 

Morgan thought he knew what "beautiful" meant. He thought Tessa had looked beautiful in his sweatshirt with her hair mussed up from his greedy hands, and in his tank tops with her nipples peeking out, in her dresses that carefully highlight the body she has worked hard for and worked hard with for years. He has seen his fair share of beautiful women, have them throw themselves at him but _no one_ has been breathtakingly beautiful as the sight that greets him when he sees her at the stands on his games and meets her every night when he gets home, of Tessa on the couch in one of his big sweaters or a pair of his boxers, greeting him with the sweetest and proudest smile. It's still early but he hopes to have her in his life (wearing his clothes or not) for a long, long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I probably butchered up the timeline in here (my bad and apologies, care to link me a proper timeline for our lovebirds so I could fix it? Nad perhaps you can enjoy it a bit more)


End file.
